


Un instant pour pleurer les morts

by AllenKune



Category: The Dark Pictures: Little Hope (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, Survivor Guilt, Taylor is Dead, those versions of them exist and everything really happened
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Cette ville semblait être l'incarnation même de l'enfer, laissant le passé se mêler au présent et ses ombres meurtries attaquer les pauvres âme perdu osant se perdre sur les terres de Little Hope. Plusieurs fois le groupe avait faillit mourir, Angela, Taylor, même Daniel avait manqué de se faire tuer dans cette enfer.Malheureusement l'enfer eu raison de Taylor, laissant Andrew et Daniel dévaster.
Relationships: Andrew/Daniel (Dark Pictures)
Kudos: 2





	Un instant pour pleurer les morts

Ils n'auront jamais dut aller dans cette maudite ville. Ils auraient dut voir que cette ville n'était pas normale, elle était exactement le cliché qu'on pouvait voir dans les filmes d'horreurs. Tout avait presque crié qu'il fallait partir, qu'ils auraient sans doute dut rester dans l'attente de secours dans le sorte de bar miteux.

Ils avaient été en sécurité là-bas.

Mais à la place ils avaient voulut chercher un téléphone ou n'importe quel secours.

Et tout était partie dans une sorte d'enfer horrible alors qu'ils avançaient dans la ville.

Andrew avait vue avec Angela cette étrange petite fille, cette écho du passer et tout c'était entrainer si vite. Le passé et le présent se mélanger, et lentement des choses étaient sortie des ombres pour les poursuivre. Elles avaient peut être étaient présente depuis le début. Chaque nouveau lieu qu'ils découvraient été une scène du passé pour le groupe perdu, et après chaque mort de leur double un nouveau monstre commençait à les attaques.

Amy, le double d'Angela, était une sorte de démon enchainé. Son corps mouiller était recouvert des chaînes qui avait scellé sa mort quand elle fut jeter à l'eau, incapable de nager ou de survire. Son corps était encore gorgé d'eau quand elle apparut, une seule main libre pour les attaquer. Le groupe avait encore des frissons à la vision de l'attaque sur le pont.

Angela avait faillit mourir, mais surtout la mortalité du groupe était soudaine mise en avant, rendu si palpable. Ce n'était qu'une première attaque, et la peur d'avoir à faire face à de nouvelle attaque fut réalisé rapidement alors qu'il avançait.

Un nouveau double, un nouveau démon. Encore pendu, volant dans les airs comme un sombre présage, le double de Taylor était apparut. Un cadavre maigre, les mains attachées derrières sont dos, ses pieds trainant sur le sol et surtout une langue immonde. Daniel avait tenté au mieux de protéger sa petite amie, étonnant Andrew pour faire preuve d'autant de courage face à cette chose horrible.

Andrew ne se serrait jamais sentie capable de faire face à une de ses choses.

Personne n'avais était prêt à faire face à ça. Le groupe n'était pas prêt à faire face à ça. Cette ville avait été le théâtre de tellement d'horreur que l'enfer lui-même n'en voulait pas. L'histoire était encore flou, mais il devenait évident que cette petite fille était au cœur de ses meurtres, ses fausses accusation et condamnation barbare.

Lentement Andrew avait dut prendre le fardeau de diriger le groupe, d'épauler John dans ses choix et prendre aux fils des épreuves son rôle de leadeur. Quelqu'un devait aider le groupe a restait souder. Andrew voulait s'assurer que personne ne meurt et qu'il puisse tous partie vivant de cet endroit.

Il avait l'impression qu'enfin ils se rapprochaient, créant des amitiés et peut être plus. Enfin du moins pour Andrew. Il était surprit d'apprendre a mieux découvrir ses camarades, même si les deux autres membres du groupe de son âge étaient en couple. Heureusement pour eux, Andrew ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour eux !

Comme si les choses n'avaient pas put plus male se passé, Andrew et Daniel c'était retrouver face au meurtre de David malgré que Daniel est tenté de sauvé en vain son double. Andrew c'était sentie impuissant, observant l'homme du passé mort si injustement sur la grille de l'église, et le jeune homme du présent dévaster par se qu'il venait de voir. C'était presque comme voir sa propre mort. Cela fit mal au jeune homme de voir son ami ainsi.

Andrew avait détesté être si impuissant. Etre juste là dans le cloché de l'église, sans être utile pour le Daniel du passé ou celui du présent qui avait terriblement besoin d'un réconfort. Il s'était tut, laissant sa petite amie le réconforté avec des mots qu'il était incapable de trouver. Andrew en avait presque été jaloux.

Ils en avaient presque oublié une règle cruciale de Little Hope.

Un nouveau double, une nouvelle mort, et ainsi un nouveau démon à leur poursuite.

Encore coincé sur les piques qui l'avaient tué, se déplaçant même à l'aide de ses bouts de métal qui le transpercer. Il était une fois encore défigurer, entre le cadavre et l'apparition démoniaque. Il était difficile de reconnaitre le visage normalement agréable de Daniel sous tout ses piques et se fer. Il ne marchait ironique qu'à l'aide des mêmes piques qui s'enfoncé dans ses jambes et le rendait incapable de tenir debout. Tout était tordu chez lui, rappelant la façon horrible qu'il était mort.

Le groupe avait dut fuir l'église, mais il c'était retrouver dans une situation plus horrible encore, perdu dans le brouillage. Andrew chercher en vain ses deux amis après avoir été de nouveau attaqué par le démon empaler. Il refusait d'appeler cette chose le double de Daniel ou même quoi que se soit d'humain. Daniel du passé, ou David ne pouvait pas avoir une telle apparence, il ne pouvait pas lui rappelait son échec précédent avec tant de force qu'il revoyait le visage mort de Daniel de nouveau.

Andrew observait ses deux amis êtres menacer par leur double respectif. Il devait les aidé, mais il ne pouvait qu'aider un seul. Tayler était étranglé par la langue de son double, se débâtant en tentant d'avancer vers lui. Daniel était bloqué au sol, son propre double tentant de le transperçer avec l'une de ses tiges de fer.

Pourquoi John et Angela n'était pas là, pensa amèrement le jeune homme alors qu'il devait choisir, qu'il devait agir. Ils avaient tout les deux besoins de son aide, chacun ne mérité pas de mourir. Le groupe avait déjà failli presque perdu Angela. Après la dernière vision du passé, il avait cru que Daniel aller chuter avec son double et mourir avec lui.

Il fallait faire un choix, et avec hésitation Andrew se précipita sur Daniel pour le sauvé. Il ne voulait pas laissé Taylor mourir, il ne voulait laisser personne mourir mais il voulait sauver Daniel depuis cette vision qu'ils avaient partagé à l'église. Il voulait être au moins là une fois pour lui.

Andrew attaqua le démon, sautant sur lui et usant des tiges qui sortait de son corps pour après une lutte qui parut interminable l'éloigné assez de son ami pour laisser à Daniel la chance de fuir alors que le démon jetait Andrew hors de son dos. Le garçon ne se laissa pas abattre, courant vers son ami en voyant le démon poursuivre sa quête. Il traina presque le brun hors de la créature, la laissant coincé dans l'arbre sur lequel Daniel reposait adosser quelque seconde plus tôt.

Malheureusement Taylor n'eu pas la chance d'être sauvé. Andrew et Daniel tournaient la tête vers la jeune fille pour la voir toujours lutter contre la langue de son double. Andrew courut vers elle, laissant Daniel sur le sol encore secouer par l'attaque. Son petit ami vit le jeune homme se précipité malgré le danger vers Taylor et son démon mais il était déjà trop tard.

La jeune femme regarda Andrew paniquer, manquant d'air depuis plusieurs longues secondes, plusieurs longues minutes. Taylor arrêta lentement de se battre, les yeux complètement noirs avant de tomber sur le sol devant lui, immobile.

Son double disparaissait dans le brouillage, laissant le jeune homme face à son amie, morte. Andrew l'avait laissé mourir. Il avait laissé son amie mourir pour sauver la vie de Daniel. C'était de sa faute pensa le jeune homme alors qu'un crie résonnait derrière lui, Daniel reprenant enfin ses esprits pour se précipité vers Taylor.

Il entendit à peine le cri de Daniel, criant sa rage alors qu'il était arrêté si près de Taylor, maudissant Andrew pour l'avoir laissé mourir. C'était de sa faute. Il aurait dut se décider plus vite, et ainsi peut être la sauvé elle aussi. Il ne pouvait même pas s'approcher de son corps et lui offrir un peu de repos. Il n'avait pas le temps de pleuré les morts, ni même de pouvoir être heureux d'avoir sauvé une vie.

Il y avait encore un démon près d'eux, luttant pour se libéré de l'arbre et ils devaient retrouver Angela et John au plus vite. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de transporté les morts, Taylor ne pouvait plus être sauvé avec son cou bleu et légèrement tordu.

Néanmoins Andrew se permit de craquer quelque instant, quand le groupe faisait une courte pause à la recherche d'un plan d'action, ou plutôt de fuite. Il laissait un court instant ses larmes couler, à la fois pour Taylor qu'il n'avait pas put sauver à temps, que pour Daniel qui vivait encore pour le moment malgré la perte pour la première fois d'un membre du groupe. La perte d'une amie chère.

Il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un prendre place à coté de lui, essuyant ses larmes en se retournant vers se qu'il pensait être John ou Angela. Il fut surprit de voir Daniel, encore plus quand aucun reproche n'arriva. Il devait, Andrew avait laissé Taylor mourir.

L'autre étudiant s'assit silencieusement à coté de lui, laissant les deux adultes discuter entre eux. Tout c'était passer si vite pour lui, il venait de voir son double mourir, en partie par sa faute et Taylor était morte car il avait dut faire face à la créature qu'il avait engendré. Andrew c'était retrouvé dans toute cette merde avec lui, devant choisir qui sauver.

**"Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure."** Commença Daniel, manquant de provoquer de nouvelle larme chez l'autre étudiant. Daniel était désolé d'avoir rien put faire pour l'aider, le laissant faire un choix difficile. Cela aurait été plus simple si John et Angela aurait été là. Andrew n'aurait pas eu à faire à choix aussi dure que choisir celui qui aller être sauvé.

Il se sentait un peu surprit mais heureux que le jeune homme l'ai choisit. Il aurait juré que n'importe qui aurait préféré sauvé Taylor. Il était heureux de vivre, et encore endeuiller de la mort de Taylor, mais il restait confus sur les raisons de sa survit.

**" C'est rien. Je comprends que c'était difficile. J'aurais dut réagir plus tôt, et vous sauver tout les deux -"**

**"Ecoute, nous devons juste travailler ensemble. Et je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure aussi. Je serais mort sans toi, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as préféré venir m'aider, mais merci."**

Andrew hocha la tête, il pourrait vivre avec la culpabilité de la mort de Taylor mais alors qu'il se laissait aller contre l'épaule de son ami, Andrew sut qu'il avait fait un choix difficile mais il l'aurait refait sans hésitation. Même si pour le moment aucun des jeunes hommes ne comprenaient les raisons.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lut ! Je me suis basé et surtout inspiré sur le let's play de la youtubeuse Nhaao que j'ai suivit en live. On a préféré tuer Taylor pour préservé Andrew et Daniel pour faire nos blagues sur eux et en vue de la suite on avait vraiment l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.
> 
> Si cela vous a plut, n'hésité pas a laisser un petit kudo ou même un commentaire pour m'encourager a écrire d'avantage sur eux ou m'avertir d'erreur ! ( Je suis DYS alors j'ai souvent du mal à voir mes fautes malgré que je vient de me relire plusieurs fois.)


End file.
